The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of gas spring devices and, more particularly, to an end member for a gas spring assembly, as well as a gas spring assembly and method of assembly that include the same. In particular, an end member in accordance with the subject matter of the present disclosure is formed from thin-walled metal material and includes a plurality of substantially-flat wall sections disposed in one of two or more different planes such that improved performance in offset mounting arrangements may be achieved.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with suspension systems of wheeled vehicles, and may be described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment.
Certain types of gas spring constructions commonly include a flexible wall that is secured between opposing end members. Depending upon the overall type and design of the gas spring, an end member may take the form of a generally flat plate that is secured to an open end of the flexible wall. In some cases, such end members may be referred to in the art as bead plates. Another type or style of end member that is commonly used is often referred to as a roll-off piston. Such end members have a considerably greater height dimension than a bead plate, which permits the flexible wall to roll along a side wall of the piston during use, as is well known in the art.
Much attention has been directed to the design and manufacture of roll-off piston designs in an effort to provide improved performance during use in offset mounting arrangements and conditions. Examples of such designs are embodied in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,910 to Bierens; U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,343 to Ebert; U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,259 to Nemeth, et al. and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/211150 to Levy, et al.
To enable existing bead plate designs to withstand the forces and loads that are commonly associated with offset mounting arrangements, a reinforcing plate is sometimes assembled between the bead plate and an offset structural component (e.g., a main beam of a vehicle chassis) to which the gas spring is secured. The reinforcing plate is generally of slightly smaller diameter than the bead plate but is often of considerably greater thickness than the material from which the bead plate is formed. The use of the reinforcing plate can substantially increase the stiffness of the end member and can result in a corresponding reduction in deflection of the bead plate during dynamic use in operation.
Additionally, or in the alternative, a reinforcing bracket and/or plate can be secured on or along the offset structural component, such as by using a welded joint or connection, for example. Such a reinforcing bracket and/or plate will typically project outwardly beyond the offset structural component (e.g., a main beam of a vehicle chassis) and abuttingly engage the portion of the bead plate that would be otherwise unsupported by the offset structural component. As such, as mentioned above, the use of such reinforcing bracket and/or plate can substantially increase the stiffness of the end member and can result in corresponding a reduction in deflection of the bead plate during dynamic use in operation
However, certain disadvantages are also commonly identified as being associated with the use of such reinforcing brackets and/or plates. Naturally, it may be desirable to avoid or minimize these and/or other disadvantages. For example, the addition and use of such a reinforcing bracket and/or plate increases the material and, thus, the weight associated with the use of the gas spring assembly. Currently, significant efforts are being made, particularly in vehicle-related applications, to reduce the material usage and thereby reduce the weight of vehicle components. Additionally, the use of additional components also undesirably increases manufacturing and assembly costs associated with the same.
In view of the foregoing, it is believed desirable to develop an end member for a gas spring assembly, as well as a gas spring assembly and method of assembling the same, capable of providing improved performance in offset mounting arrangements and/or overcoming other disadvantages of known constructions while providing and/or maintaining certain desirable qualities and benefits, such as, for example, a relatively low cost of manufacture and ease of assembly.